


The Future has Arrived: A Futuristic Four Fanfic

by kidsOFtheFUTURE07



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Bolt (2008), Incredibles (Pixar Movies), Meet the Robinsons (2007)
Genre: Brief mention of the events in past movies, Crossover, Friendship, Gen, Platonic Relationships, Time Travel, different timelines, no beta we die like women
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25979386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kidsOFtheFUTURE07/pseuds/kidsOFtheFUTURE07
Summary: When Wilbur ends up mistakenly in 2015, Violet, Penny and Hiro must help him go back home, but a new villain arises when they least expect it.(References to Fall Out Boy, Imagine Dragons, Kim Possible and several others)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Light 'em up

Time: June 14th, 2015, at night

It was a calm, starry night. The lights at Metroville weren’t enough to cover the shining stars. The streets were empty. People were going home and sleeping to wake up to a new day. Everything was peaceful. Everybody was okay.

Except they weren't

At Metroville’s National Airport, nothing was okay. A fire was growing inside and consuming the building. People were running and screaming for their lives. Superheroes were just arriving to the scene. Everything was chaos. Nobody knew from where it came from or how it started.

At the middle of the ocean, someone was watching this event unfold in the distance. A tall, lanky man was watching the fire in a big screen, surrounded by total darkness. He had grey hair that shined with the screen light, an oval-shaped head, eyes that looked dead, a crooked nose and an evil smile across his face, from ear to ear. He was twiddling with his fingers, crossing and flinching them.

Suddenly, someone opened the door. The man closed his eyes, blinded by the light. When he finally opened them, he saw that a short, chubby man dressed in armor was standing at the entrance, talking to him.

“Sir, Voyd and Oceanora have arrived to the scene and are helping civilians out.” he informed “Shall we send backup?”

The man intertwined his fingers and laid his pointy jaw in them. After a few moments of silence, a grin drew on his face, and replied.

“No. Let them be. Increase the fire levels. Let them… light up a bit” he said in a really dark tone.

The short man left, and he turned the screen off, standing in complete darkness. He walked to a desk right next to him, and pulled some papers out of a cabinet. He turned on a little lamp.

The papers were light brown, and not-well-taken-care-of. But if you looked closer, you could read the names and real identities of Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl. The man read as he grunted:

“The Incredibles, or, should I say, the Parrs?” and let out a wicked, maniac laugh that echoed in the whole building.

Nobody was safe.


	2. The arrival

Time: 70 million BC

The wind blowed swiftly through the trees. The sun shined brightly. Everything was peaceful. Dinosaurs paced in the grass, and sticked their necks through the trunks.

Then…

BOOM!

A loud explosion resounded everywhere. There were trees falling and being pushed. Roars were heard.

Suddenly, a big T-Rex came out of the trees. It was chasing what seemed to be a small car. The weird thing with it was that… it was flying. A boy was driving the car. He had jet black hair, combed in a cowlick, and chestnut brown eyes. He was smirking. He pulled the steering wheel and the car made a twirl.

“Ok, I understand now, the Robinson household doesn’t need another pet dinosaur”, he said

“Seriously, one of this days you’re gonna get killed, Wilbur”, a voice came from the communicator he had in his ear.

“Relax, Carl, nothing is gonna happen to … wow!”, he exclaimed, avoiding by little a Saltasaurus’s neck.

“You were going to crash with a dinosaur right?” 

“That is an excellent question!” Wilbur exclaimed “Don’t worry, just gotta set the numbers” he said as he carelessly pushed some numbers in the tablet “and back to the future” 

The time machine started to go up and up. Wilbur stared down and saw the T-Rex trying to reach the machine, but it was too high for his arms. Wilbur smiled, triumphant.

Then the machine was surrounded by a bubble and there was a flash. Wilbur grabbed the steering wheel.

But when the bubble popped, he looked down, and the city he saw he wasn’t able to recognize it. Then the communicator started to speak:

“Hey, Wilbur, where are you?” Carl murmured “I can’t see you”

“Then the future is the same? Where am I?” he looked to the tablet “2015?!” he yelled

“WHAT?!” Carl shouted, panicked “Come back! Abort mission! Abort!”

Then Wilbur looked up front. An enormous tree was on the way. He tried to avoid it, but it was too late.

The machine smashed into the tree like if it was a mattress, and it started to fall. Wilbur pulled the steering wheel, but it fell off as soon as he grabbed it. Around him there was only trees. Then the communicator fell of Wilbur’s ear:

“Carl!” he yelled, but the communicator was spinning with the machine. Wilbur was spinning with it too “AHHH!!!” Wilbur shrieked. He was scared. He closed his eyes.

Then the machine crashed onto the ground at last. Wilbur opened his eyes and climbed down of the time machine, dizzy. His head was spinning, and he felt like he was gonna throw up. Then he ran to the front and opened the motor.

A huge cloud of smoke came out. He coughed and closed his eyes. Then he looked to the motor. It was all black and broken.

It could not be happening. He had just gotten ungrounded from what he liked to call “Dad’s accidental trip”. Now he was going to deal with this.

“Great, just great” he said to himself, putting his hands on his neck, worried “Well, this is it. Not the way I thought I would die. Killed by my own parents. Well, farewell, cruel world”

Then he realized. He was trapped in the past with a broken time machine, which, by the way, he didn’t exactly knew how to fix. He was alone.

Then he remembered. Carl!

He threw himself to the ground and started to look for the communicator. It was like looking for a needle in a haystack. But luckily he found it:

“Carl! Can you hear me? Carl, are you there? Are you okay?” Wilbur yelled at the communicator. But no one answered. The communicator had landed right below the time machine, and it was crashed. He put it in his pocket, hoping to fix it soon. He looked around. He was in what looked like a forest. There were lots and lots of trees. He looked for the biggest one and decided to hide the time machine behind it.

He started to push the time machine to the tree. For one person to push, it was really heavy, and he wasn’t exactly really strong. He looked up. Because of the sky, it looked like it was morning. He wished there was no one around. Then he pushed the machine again, but when he did that, the machine made a long, screeching noise. He covered his ears. He hoped no one had heard that. But who would live in a forest? Wilbur grinned at the thought of someone living there. 

He reached the tree and pushed the machine behind it. It looked terrible. The front part was all crashed, there were parts broken and stuff like that. He then tried to make it invisible. He looked for the button and pushed it, hoping it would work. Surprisingly, it did. The machine was invisible. He smiled at the sight (or no sight) of it. 

Then he heard a gasp. He looked around, and, for his astonishment, there was a house in front of him. It was really big. Then he gasped too.

A girl, with long, raven hair that barely covered her face, and deep blue eyes, was looking at him, stunned, as he hid the machine. Wilbur opened his mouth wide.

He was doomed.


	3. That "weirdo"

Time: June 19th, 2015, at morning

Beep! Beep! Beep!

She turned the alarm off and sat on her bed. For Violet Parr, it seemed like any other day.

She looked at the open closet in front of her. Inside there was the prom dress she had wore just a few days before. She climbed off the bed, closed the wardrobe, and started her morning routine.

She walked outside her room. She passed next to her brothers’ room. It seemed like they were still asleep. Violet gave a weak smile, and continued with her way to the bathroom.

She was brushing her teeth when she saw a purple dot in the sky. She came closer to the window to see it clear. Then the dot grew and became shiny, and finally it made a flash. Violet thought it was only a falling star. Maybe later she would hear it in the news and would have to stop Dash from going to see it.

Later she went downstairs for breakfast. She took the cereal box from over the fridge, and yawned. She was still a little asleep.

She hated the last day of school. School usually distracted her from super work. Since the superhero law was passed, there had been lots of events to commemorate supers and talks to eradicate the stigma around them, and she and her family had to attend most of them. She had been skipping classes lately due to it, which made her more distant to her friends and boyfriend. Besides, all her friends were leaving on vacations this summer. Tony was going to Europe, Kari was visiting her grandma in Minnesota, and Penny was going to her house in Silverlake. Also, she couldn't rely on her friends for super problems. She hadn’t told them about her secret. Tony and Kari had wiped memories from super incidents, and she didn’t want things to get weird around them. She started to eat her cereal and sighed.

Then she heard something in the bushes. First she thought it was the raccoon again. But then there was another sound. And this one was louder. She stood up and walked to the window. There was nothing outside, so she opened the window and walked out. She looked around the trees, and what she saw was not what she expected.

A boy around her same age was pushing what looked like a car with wings. He had jet black hair, in a really weird hairstyle, and brown eyes. He was wearing a navy blue T-shirt with a lightning logo in it and jeans. He was looking at every direction he could. Violet hid behind one of the beach chairs. He stopped behind one of the trees. 

What he did next surprised her.

He climbed to the car, and searched for something. Violet was so focused she hadn’t noticed she was coming out of behind the chair. Then he pushed a button. Suddenly, the car became invisible.

Violet rubbed her eyes and gasped. She was obviously dreaming. It could not be.

But, then, the boy saw her. He looked at her, then he opened his mouth wide, and ran away.

Violet walked inside the house again. She analyzed what she had just seen on the ride to school. How had the car dissapeared? Maybe it was just an illusion. Although the boy's reaction seemed like he didn't know she was there. But then she just decided it was just another little “weirdo”, and continued with her normal day.

Little did she knew that he was no ordinary boy.


	4. Cornelius Robinson's Son?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Penny moved to Metroville after she stopped filming Bolt. She's on the same school as Violet.

Time: June 19th, 2015, after school

Violet closed her locker. The school day had ended, surprisingly without any super incidents. She walked out and searched for Tony, Kari and Penny. She found Tony, who was waiting for her at the stairs. She approached him and sat down next to him.

“Hey, Vi, are you going anywhere this summer?”, Tony asked her

“Nope. Mom said we were staying home this year. Dad didn’t received vacations this year”, she justified. That was a complete lie. They were staying to watch on the city, and because of all the events that were going to take place in summer “So, you’re going to Europe, right?”

“Yeah. We’re going to Spain, France, Germany, UK, and so on”, he said. Then she heard a claxon. Tony turned and saw his mother’s car. “Well, I’ve got to go. See ya on September” he gave her a kiss on the cheek and got up, waving her goodbye.

Violet waved him goodbye until she couldn’t see his auburn hair at the back of the car. Then she walked home. She liked to walk alone. It allowed her to see the city by herself. Besides, she could patrol and see if there was anything happening. The city looked calm today, which was good. She had suspected that criminal rates wold go up since the law had passed. She kept walking until she heard a door banging, and some yelling. Thinking it could be an assault, she ran towards the noise's source and prepared for action. It came from an electronics store on the corner. 

Violet hid behind the wall next to the store. A man with a big moustache and a green apron was holding a boy about her same age by the T-shirt, who was struggling to free himself. The boy in question looked familiar. Then she noticed. It was the same boy from the morning!

The man threw him out. The boy got up and started to yell:

“Come on! You throw every client you have through the window?”

“No, only the ones that come expecting I’ll give them what they need without paying”, the vendor snarled, with a evil smile on his face

“Oh, please! I’m the son of Cornelius Robinson!”, he yelled at the vendor,“I need those things for his time machine! I’m a time cop from the future!”

Now Violet knew he was desperated. A time machine? Cornelius Robinson’s son? Time cop? Violet snorted quietly. The vendor continued:

“Go tell your stories somewhere else, kiddo. And think them through before you tell them!”, he told him before closing the door at his nose.

The boy grunted and sat down in the nearby bench. He threw his backpack to the floor and hid his face in his hands. He looked like he was about to cry.

Violet felt a little bad for laughing. She didn’t knew why, but something was telling her that he was in trouble, that maybe he wasn’t lying. How was that possible? Everything he said made no sense. But as she saw they boy whimper to the ground, she decided she wasn’t caring no more. And also, not only was she Violet Parr, she was a superhero. She was Invisigirl. Besides, she had some questions for him. So she walked into the store.


	5. "Follow me"

Time: June 19th, 2015, around 3 PM 

Wilbur sat down on a nearby bench. He put his hands on the sides of his face and stared to the floor. His left foot was shaking like crazy. And for good reason. He was frustrated. He was going nowhere with this plan. Carl was not going to pick him out of trouble this time. He just stared at the pavement, thinking. He didn't notice someone was watching him, nor that they had walked into the store.

How was he supposed to fix the time machine with no materials? He couldn't even get the easy ones, how was he supposed to get the ones from Robinson Industries? This questions made him feel useless. He sighed.

He wasn’t the kind of person who was disappointed with every little problem they had. But, of course, this was no little problem. What if he couldn’t go back?

He thought that was probably how Lewis felt when he pushed him to fix the time machine, just a few months back. “No," he thought to himself, ”he wasn’t alone. I was there”. But, then again, at the time he was just a strange future boy. Lewis didn't know he was his son.

Then a bag hit him on the left foot. It was heavy, and he withdrew his foot in pain. He looked inside the bag, and saw that it had all the materials he needed.

“There’s your materials," he heard someone say. Wilbur looked up and saw who had spoken.

A girl, not much older than him, was staring down. She was looking away, and had her arms crossed. She looked familiar, but from where?

She rolled her eyes: “Don’t worry, I paid them for you," she added

Wilbur was thankful, but confused. Why was this random girl helping a stranger? Then she pushed her long raven hair, covering part of her face, and he recalled. She was the girl from the forest!

“Gee, thanks." He picked up the bag and his backpack from the floor “But, why are you helping me?”

“Because," she answered “I need you to answer some questions. Come with me." She walked to the other side of the road.

He was startled. Did she knew where he came from? Who he was? Why was she helping him? What was wrong with his brain? Why was he suddenly following her? Those questions were roaming Wilbur’s mind, as he ran behind her, not knowing where was he going, or why.

***

Wilbur didn’t know what was he doing. He had walked behind this girl, behind this stranger, for what for him seemed like forever, to somewhere he didn't know where exactly. He then saw he was far behind, and ran to catch her.

Violet was feeling sure of what she was doing, though a little part of her was worried it wouldn't work. She had to turn around to see if he was still there, because he remained so silent it was like he wasn't there. She then smiled at him, and he looked up. He felt a little red flush going up his cheeks, but he wasn’t really in the mood to smile. So he just turned around.

They finally arrived. Wilbur looked up and saw the same house he had seen that morning. He walked to the front door, instinctively, but the girl pulled him by the backpack.

“We’re not going through the front door. Follow me," she said

Wilbur frowned. "Follow me". Wasn't that what he had done for the past hour? He was tired and hungry. His clothes were a mess. The girl had guided him to a little door behind the house. She opened it and went down.

“Well, what are you waiting? Come on!," she said

Wilbur followed her. There were some stairs. Then, he saw she had guided him to a basement.

“Please, sit down," she commanded, and pointed a table and a chair. Wilbur sat down, the nerves consuming him.

Violet started with her questionnaire. She cleared her throat:

“Ok, I’ll assume you remember me from this morning’s incident," she started, with a very confident voice, not usual on her “and I’m curious of what you could be doing in the backyard of a 14-year-old girl and her family…”

“Wait, that forest is your backyard?," Wilbur interrupted, amused

“Shush. I’ll do the questions," she snapped “First, what’s your name?”

“Wilbur Robinson," he blurted. He didn’t feel intimidated by her. Not at all, right? “And I should do the questions here. After all, I’m a time cop, with more rank than you!”

“Yeah, right, a time cop, and I’m the Queen of England. Your real name," she demanded, and banged at the table.

“Uhh," he doubted “Wilbur Gaston Robinson”

“Stop with that Robinson bullshit." She pointed at him in anger,“I know you’re lying. Cornelius Robinson’s son. And a time cop. Sure, everyone with common sense can figure out that you’re a fake. He is 19, and you look no older than 13”

“I’m 14!" Wilbur yelled, outraged, standing "And stop yelling at me!"

"Hey! You'll know when I'm yelling at you! Anyway, stop messing around with that Robinson thing, it’s annoying," she said

“But, that’s my name. I'm not lying. There’s a whole story about it.” 

“Is it the story in which you are a time cop that comes from the future? I don’t have all day”

“Fine," he sighed "I’m not a time cop, but I am from the future!" he pressed “Well, the thing is that, I come from the year 2037, so technically I AM a Robinson, but not yet. My dad is the founder of Robinson Industries, the world’s most emblematic science and research industry in the world, and father of our time. Well, my time, you know?” he explained.

Violet was getting tired. He seemed so confident that she was believing all of that, when his story was the worst one she had ever heard. She pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration.

“That’s nonsense! Time travel is impossible! There’s no such thing as a time machine!" she yelled

“It’s true! I can time travel, I have a time machine, and I am from the future!” he replied

“Then prove it," she snapped

Wilbur looked down. He had no way to prove that with a broken time machine. The time machine… That was it! He could show her the time machine! Even if it was broken, it would be enough proof!

“Come with me!" he yelled, and went outside. Violet followed him, eyes rolled, waiting for more nonsense. Wilbur ran to the tree behind which he had hidden the machine.

Violet was concerned. He was palming his hands into the air like if he was touching something. Then he clicked something, and a red car with wings appeared in front of her, like magic.

“Admire, the time machine!” Wilbur exclaimed “Built by my father, Cornelius Robinson”

The car was destroyed. The paint was scratched everywhere, the left wing was broken, and the whole was covered in dust and dirt.

“But that’s, that’s not possible!” Violet said, astonished “It wasn’t there, and then, it was! How…?”

“Let me explain this: Invisibility." He pointed the button he had pressed, which read “InvisibleMode".

“Huh, interesting…” Violet said. Honestly, she thought her, Invisigirl, should had guessed that. “And, if I may ask, how did the time machine went from amazing to … well, this?" He pointed at the lump of broken parts that was the time machine.

“That…is an excellent question," he said “Let’s say that… I crashed on a tree," he pointed at the tallest tree,“so now I can’t go back to my timeline. That’s why I needed those materials, but I also need some stuff that are property of Robinson Industries, and also, I don’t really know how to fix this so…”

“You’re trapped?” Violet guessed, sighing

“Eh, yes” Violet didn’t know why, but something inside her was telling her to help him. Him, a boy she hardly knew, to fix his silly time machine. But, how was she supposed to help him? She didn’t know a thing about mechanics. But, she had a friend that did.

“Sooo, I better start with this." Wilbur sighed at the sight of the broken time machine.

“Wait," Violet said, and Wilbur turned around “I’ve decided to help you”

“A horrible decision, really”

“I’m ignoring that for time reasons." Wilbur raised an eyebrow. "That pun was intended. Anyways, I have a friend that knows about robotics and stuff. I’ll call him and ask if he can come over”

“But, I can’t wait for tomorrow. I have nowhere to go. I need to start now so I can get home tonight”

“And who said I was going to let you sleep in the grass?” Violet said, frowning “I can let you sleep in the basement. Lucky for you, no one ever goes there. And did you really thought you were going to finish by tonight? Your face clearly says _I have no idea of what I’m doing_ ”

“Heh." Wilbur smiled nervously. “So, what you’re saying is that I can stay here?"

“Yes.” Violet nodded

“But, you hardly know me”

“I know." She smiled

Wilbur smiled too. Now he wasn't alone in this. He felt really happy.

“Ok, then,” Wilbur said “Thanks, uh…” He gestured with his hands to make her talk.

Violet then realized she hadn’t told him her name.

“Violet. Violet Parr”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: When I mention Vi's house, I mean the house they lived on in Incredibles 2. I say the backyard looked like a forest because that's what I recall it looked like. I honestly haven't watched I2 in a while. 
> 
> Also, if you think of a better middle name for Wilbur that's not Lewis or Cornelius, I would be really thankful to know.


	6. The basement

Time: June 19th, 2015, evening

The lights went on. Wilbur saw what surrounded him. The basement was dusty and barely lighted. There were piles of rusty old books, boxes, old toys, magazines, among other things. In one corner there was an empty space, next to the table and its chair. He dusted off the empty space and sat down. It was different from what he was used to.

_Well of course it is, I live in a freaking mansion with 15 other people, _he thought to himself.__

__He started to search for a blanket. He found books, discs, magazines, furniture, spiders and roaches, but no blankets. Wilbur frowned in discomfort. Then he heard someone open the door. He hid behind a box with clothes in it, like Violet had told him, waiting for whoever it was to leave._ _

__“Wilbur?” a female voice asked from the door. It was Violet. Wilbur came out from behind the box and sighed, relieved._ _

__“Dammit, I almost have a heart attack. We’ve got to invent some key word or something,” he said_ _

__“What are you doing?” Violet asked, as she saw him covered in dust_ _

__“I was searching for a blanket to sleep on, but there’s none. What’s that?” he asked, pointing at the purple box Violet was carrying_ _

__“A sleeping bag. Did I give that of a bad impression? I'm not that evil.” She handed the box to Wilbur “I brought some sandwiches too”_ _

__“Wow, thanks,” he said, putting the box aside and fetching one of the sandwiches that Violet had left in the table. He took a bite. He had been so hungry, that it tasted like heaven.“Well, considering you practically took me by the force here, yes, yes you did”_ _

__"I could still kick you out, you know"_ _

__Wilbur shut up and took another bite of the sandwich. They set the sleeping bag and sat down._ _

__“So, what is it like in the future?” Violet asked_ _

__“It depends. What do you wanna know?” Wilbur smirked_ _

__“How do you move around?” she asked “Is there flying cars like in Back to the Future?”_ _

__“Well,” he started “my dad invented bubble travel. You get inside a bubble and float to work”_ _

__“Cool!” she said_ _

__“There’s also the traveling tubes. You are in the bubble, the bubble pops and the tube absorbs you”_ _

__“That sounds kinda scary” she said “Your dad invented all of that?”_ _

__“Yes. People sometimes call him 'The Father of the Future' for everything he has done. He created the travel tubes, the time machines, Carl…” he stopped when he mentioned Carl. He hadn’t thought about him. He was probably panicking at the moment. What if he thought he was dead? And he was there, sitting quietly talking with Violet, while they were probably mourning him or something..._ _

__“Who’s Carl?”_ _

__“Oh, he’s the family robot and…my friend.” He meant to say “my only friend”, but he choked a little before saying it. It was hard to talk about him in that moment._ _

__“Hey, are you okay?” Violet asked, and got him out of his thoughts. He shook his head._ _

__“Yeah, I’m fine” he said, trying to smile_ _

__“Oh, ok. Hmmm…" she noticed this "Carl" was a soft topic at the moment, so she shifted the conversations. "Does everyone have a time machine?”_ _

__“Why does everyone think that?”_ _

__“What do you mean by everyone?”_ _

__“That is an excellent question!” he said, and looked to the table. Violet frowned_ _

__He sighed. “No, not everyone. There’s only 2 time machines in existence: this one and the one that my dad has at home” he explained_ _

__“Wait, can’t your parents come for you? I mean, they must have noticed you’re not there,” she realized_ _

__Wilbur got nervous. “Hehe, another excellent question. There’s only one little problem…”_ _

__“And it is…?” she asked, fearing the answer_ _

__“I… kinda…sorta… didn’t told my parents I took the time machine.” He scratched the back of his head._ _

__“You didn’t told them?!” Violet yelled.“What is wrong with you? You take a freaking time machine for a ride, and besides you don’t tell your parents where the hell you’re going to? At least that you were leaving? DO YOU NOT LOVE YOUR LIFE? ARE YOU CRAZY? YOU…_ _

__“Violet, calm down!” Wilbur shouted “You sound like my mother! Someone could hear you!”_ _

__“I don’t give a shit,” she said, much to Wilbur’s astonishment “And, also, there’s no one else in the house until 6, and Dash would be the only one who would dare to come down here” she explained_ _

__“Dash?”_ _

__“My little brother,” she answered. “BUT…” she resumed her tantrum again_ _

__“Yes, ok, I get it!” Wilbur cut her off “I should have told my parents I took the time machine, and I shouldn’t have taken it on first place, but I did, and we have to _keep moving forward _, as my father says. I’m trapped here and I have a time machine to fix. Can I count on you?”___ _

____Violet was looking at him angrily, but she relaxed and said “Fine”. After all, she was starting to talk like her own mother._ _ _ _

____“Ok then” Wilbur said. Then there was an uncomfortable silence._ _ _ _

____“So…who did you said you were calling for help?” Wilbur asked, breaking the silence_ _ _ _

____“A friend of mine. He is a Robotics prodigy at SFIT. Let’s see if he agrees to help you”_ _ _ _

____Then a feeling of doubt hit Wilbur and he froze, looking directly at Violet, and asked:_ _ _ _

____“Vi, what’s gonna happen if he doesn’t agree to help me?”_ _ _ _

____Violet turned and stayed silent. She couldn’t answer with the truth._ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry if this feels like a filler chapter. I needed to explain some things and didn't know how else to do it. I swear there's going to be something interesting happening! Soon. I guess.


	7. An unexpected visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to rewrite the whole thing like 5 times. Sorry for taking so long!

Time: June 20th, 2015, around 2 PM

Wilbur was really tired. He had spent the whole night talking to Violet about the plan for the next day that he didn't want to open his eyes. He wanted to sleep, a lot. He heard a noise, and, completely forgetting where he was, rolled and said:

“Carl, please. Leave me alone. I'm trying to sleep”

“Carl?” a much younger voice asked. Wilbur opened his eyes and found that there was a little boy, barely 5 years younger that him, with blonde hair, looking at him with really wide blue eyes.

“AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!” they both yelled, the boy throwing an empty box that Wilbur managed to avoid, as they crawled to opposite sides of the room.

“Who are you?! Why are you here?!” the boy asked, panicked.

“Same question!” Wilbur shrieked

“I live here” 

“Oh” Wilbur said, and thought the boy must be Dash, Violet’s brother. In other situation he would have walked right to the door and yelled for Vi, but right now he was in another time, hidden, so he froze.

“Are you a ghost?” Dash asked, approaching him.

“N-no” he answered, a little freaked out. Then he heard the door open. If it was Violet's parents, he was doomed.

“Seriously, Robinson, yo- Dash!” Violet’s voice was heard from the door. She closed it slowly, and then flew down the stairs. “What are you doing here, knucklehead?”

“Er- I could ask you the same question sis,” Dash snapped, but Vi looked mad, and gave Wilbur a death stare that made his insides shiver.

“Go away, it’s nothing of your business”

“Ok then, if that’s how you wanna play…Mom!” He aimed for the stairs.

“Shut up!” she covered her brother’s mouth. She dragged him back to the basement. 

“Look, you say a word about this to either Mom, Dad, or anyone and I swear I will make your life miserable,” she hissed, and if he didn’t know his mother wasn’t called Violet, Wilbur would have sworn he was right in front of a younger version of her.

“And why should I keep your secret?”

“Because, if you do, I’ll tell them you stole the spare key and that you’ve been using it to go out at night to run”

Dash froze “You know that?!”

“I know everything you have done. You’re a terrible liar”

Dash rethought his plan. He couldn’t risk losing the spare key. If she went down he was going down with her. He sighed, and shook Violet’s hand.

“Guess we have a deal,” he said

“Yes we do. Now go to your room, little insect, and not a word to Mom or Dad,” she said, turning to Wilbur.

“Wait. I still don’t know why this fella is here,” Dash pointed at Wilbur, who still remained silent and and sitting over the sleeping bag.

“Wilbur’s the name. Wilbur Ro-“

“Aaaaand now you shut up,” Violet insisted “His name’s Wilbur, he’s in trouble because of some stupidity and I’m helping him. It’s our job after all, isn’t it?” she gave Dash a meaningful look that Wilbur didn’t decipher at the time.

“Alright then,” Dash said with a smirk, and climbed up the stairs, closing the door behind him. Violet turned to Wilbur

“You know, you have a fun brother.” Wilbur got up from the sleeping bag. “He reminds me of myself”.

Violet rolled her eyes. “He’s quite annoying, but he’s still my brother so, someone has to keep him alive,” she said.

“I always wanted a little brother that I could play with, because everyone in my family is older than me, but it never happened. Guess we were already too many at home”

“You have a big family?” Violet asked

“Yep,” Wilbur answered “My dad invited everyone to live with him long before I was born. Also I have 2 uncles that no one knows who they’re related to and live in our front door plant’s pots, and my mom almost adopted my preteen father that I brought to the future. Long story short: Erased myself from the timeline, saved the world in the process, and came back”

“You did what?!” she asked, astonished.

“So, the plan for today was…?” he asked, changing the subject

“My friend arrives at 4, and it’s 2 pm, so…” Violet said, checking her phone, but Wilbur cut her off

“2 PM?! I thought it was noon! Let’s go!” he said, and left the basement through the secret door. Violet rolled her eyes and followed.

***

Wilbur walked outside and ran to the time machine. A few minutes later, Violet opened the wide window and walked out.

“So, what’s broken? Besides everything” she joked, looking at the broken machine.

“Haha, very funny.” He breathed in and started “the motor’s dead, there’s missing pieces, the steering wheel is out of place, the wing’s crashed, so is the front side, and worst of all” he opened a little compartment “my hair gel savings are spilled!

“That’s your biggest concern?” Violet asked, frowning

“Hey, no one disrespects the Robinson cowlick,” he said, touching his hair.

“Yeah, I’m going for something to eat.” She walked to the kitchen.

She returned with leftovers and water. She left them in the table. Suddenly, her phone started to beep. It was Penny.

“Hey, Penny, how are you?” she said, smiling.

_“Hi Vi,” _a voice over the phone said, worried. _“I know it’s unplanned, but I’m on my way to your house. I went walking with Bolt, he ran away and he knows the way to your house, so he’ll probably be there. Hope you understand. See ya in a few minutes!” _and she hung up____

____

____

____Violet froze. Penny was coming? She was doomed. She turned to Wilbur and said:_ _ _ _

____“Wilbur? You’ve got to hide”_ _ _ _

____“What? Why?” he asked, with half a sandwich in his mouth._ _ _ _

____“One of my friends is coming unexpectedly and I can’t stop her. Go hide!”_ _ _ _

____She didn’t get to see Wilbur hiding, but soon she heard some barks outside the door. She ran to open it, and found Bolt waiting outside. She picked him up (luckily Bolt had warmed up to her a few months earlier) and waited for Penny to arrive._ _ _ _

____A few moments later Penny arrived to her doorstep. Her short auburn hair was messed up thanks to the wind and the speed she was running._ _ _ _

____“Sweet niblets! That was so close!” she said, her voice sounded tired from running. “Thanks for picking him up with such short notice Vi”_ _ _ _

____“No problem” Violet smiled “Hey, weren’t you at Silverlake?” she asked nervously as she gave Bolt to Penny._ _ _ _

____“Nah, the flight was cancelled. There was a fire at the airport, didn't you hear?"_ _ _ _

____“Oh, right.” Voyd had told her about it a few days ago, but she didn’t know Penny hadn’t left._ _ _ _

____“Can I come in?” Penny asked_ _ _ _

____“Su-sure,” Violet stuttered. As she saw a frown form on Penny’s face, she knew this wasn't going to end well._ _ _ _

____“Are you ok? You’re sweating”_ _ _ _

____“What? No, I’m fine,” she answered quickly_ _ _ _

____“Okay…Can I leave Bolt outside?”_ _ _ _

____“Well…” Violet started, but decided it would be even more suspicious if she didn’t let him. “Yes”_ _ _ _

____Penny walked outside to leave Bolt in the grass. Violet sighed of relief when Penny returned without seeing anything remotely suspicious._ _ _ _

____Until…_ _ _ _

____“Hey what's that thing with the blanket above it?”_ _ _ _

____Violet was frightened She was trying to come up with something, but they heard some barks from outside._ _ _ _

____“Bolt? What’s the matter?” Penny asked, walking outside. Violet tried to stop her but…_ _ _ _

____“OH MY GOD!”_ _ _ _

____Penny had just walked behind the tree and jumped, because she was obviously not expecting Wilbur in the other side. Violet went outside, knowing they were so, so doomed._ _ _ _

____“What the…? Who’s this one?” Penny pointed at Wilbur, who was awkwardly smiling._ _ _ _

_____“The boy has a time machine that turns invisible, but he hid behind the tree. Great, Robinson. Just great” _Violet thought. She groaned and said:______

____

____

______“Penny, this is…”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I thought you were with Tony! What happened?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“What? No!” Violet yelled, blushing “He’s not my boyfriend! Ugh, really…”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Then who is he?” Penny asked, confused, looking over to Wilbur, who was at least half a foot taller than her._ _ _ _ _ _

______Wilbur got out from behind the tree. “Hey, I’m also here, ya know? Wilbur Robinson’s the name” he said, smirking_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Please don’t flirt with my best friend” Violet said, pinching her nose. Wilbur was going to say something, but resigned._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Ok…What are you doing here? I’ve never seen you at school” Penny asked Wilbur, curious._ _ _ _ _ _

______Violet and Wilbur glanced at each other. Violet nodded, telling him to come closer, and he approached her, making a little circle far from Penny._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Seriously?! Behind the tree? You didn’t think of anything else?” Violet said under her breath_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Well, sorry, Miss ‘I’m so perfect’ for not being quick-thinking for once in my life, but what are we going to do now?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I think you’re gonna have to tell her. Dash isn’t difficult to convince and I practically blackmailed him, but Penny knows me. She won’t believe us until we tell her the truth”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“No. I’m not telling her. You figure something else out”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Excuse me?” She crossed her arms. “Me? I can still kick you out and leave you all by yourself, so don’t tell me to fix your mistakes, young man”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Young man? I’m your age”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I’m from the past so I’m technically older,” she smiled jokingly._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Fine! I’ll…tell her,” Wilbur said in defeat._ _ _ _ _ _

______“So? Is anyone going to tell me what’s going on here?” Penny asked from behind them._ _ _ _ _ _

______Wilbur and Violet glanced at each other._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You may wanna sit down”_ _ _ _ _ _


	8. The prodigy

Time: June 20th, 2015, like half an hour later

“So…What you’re saying is that he,” Penny pointed at Wilbur “fell off the sky in an enormous flying car…”

“Time machine,” Wilbur corrected her.

“Sure, time machine. And now he is trapped here in 2015, which for him is the past, and you’re helping him to go back home?” Penny asked Violet

“That’s exactly what I said,” Violet answered, and drank more water.

“Ok. First: How are you so sure he’s not lying?” Penny asked her, and frowned at Wilbur.

Violet pointed at the broken time machine, now uncovered. “I also saw a flash in the sky that went to crash around the forest and saw that thing disappear,” Violet added

“Well, it all makes sense now. Your time machine was in the news yesterday’s morning”

“What?!” Wilbur choked on the water he was drinking.

“Technically there was just the video of the flash, it was too fast to actually see the machine”

Both Wilbur and Violet sighed in relief. Good thing no one would come with rumors about the time machine and the mysterious boy who no one had seen before in town. Penny turned at Wilbur.

“Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me. But,” she now turned to Violet “how are you going to help him?”

“A friend of mine is coming to my house today. He's a prodigy in robotics” Violet replied “Also he’s sleeping in the basement”

“And do your parents know you’re hiding a 13-year-old time traveler from 2037 in _their basement?” ___

__“I’m 14! Why does everyone assume I’m 13?” Wilbur asked, clearly annoyed_ _

__“They don’t,” Violet reassured her “But Dash walked into the basement this morning”_ _

__“Quite a scene you missed,” Wilbur said, remembering the events._ _

__Penny stood silent for a few seconds. Then she raised her head and smiled:_ _

__“Cool. I’m in”_ _

__Violet glanced at Wilbur “Good”_ _

__“So, who knows?” she asked as if it was a simple school gossip._ _

__“Us 3 and Dash”_ _

__“How did you managed to get Dash to shut up? Wasn’t he the one who told your parents that you ran away from home to go the pa-“_ _

__“Shhh!” Violet put her finger over her lips, interrupting Penny, but Wilbur grinned at Penny’s words._ _

__“Really? Miss ‘I’m so perfect’ ran off to a party without permission?” he said, suppressing a laugh._ _

__“I did not!”_ _

__“You did so!” Penny laughed_ _

__“Oh shut it!” Violet snapped, trying not to show a little smile that was coming across her face ”And don’t call me Miss Perfect. I know I’m not, unlike others…”_ _

__“Hey! That was uncalled for!” Wilbur turned to Violet, shoving her gently, but Violet was sitting at the edge of the bench and fell to the grass._ _

__“You’re gonna pay for that!” Violet laughed, and jumped up to the table, accidentally spilling her glass of water over Penny._ _

__“So will you!” Penny said, standing up, shaking her green shirt, now wet. The three of them started chasing each other across the backyard, laughing like 7-year-olds. They ended up laying on the grass, chuckling._ _

__Then Violet’s phone vibrated. Violet got up the floor and fetched her phone. She read the message:_ _

___Hiro: I’m at Metroville. Going to your house. See ya in 5 ____ _

____Violet turned to Wilbur and Penny:_ _ _ _

____“He’s here”_ _ _ _

____“Who’s here?” Wilbur sat on the grass_ _ _ _

____“Hiro! My friend! The one that’s going to save your stupid ass!”_ _ _ _

____“Ah!” both Penny and Wilbur exclaimed, and got up the grass._ _ _ _

____Violet ran inside, to the front door, followed by Penny and Wilbur. Wilbur then froze and ran to hide behind the counter._ _ _ _

____“What are you doing?” Penny asked_ _ _ _

____“Better not scare him before he knows me. You can stay there, you’re from this time after all”_ _ _ _

____“Good point”_ _ _ _

____The bell rang. Violet opened the door._ _ _ _

____A boy with messy, ebony hair and golden brown eyes, who carried an enormous backpack behind him, stood outside the door, smiling._ _ _ _

____“Hiro!” Violet exclaimed, and hugged him. The boy hugged her back “It’s been such a long time!”_ _ _ _

____“2 years, I think,” Hiro recalled “Sorry for arriving earlier. My flight landed earlier than planned”_ _ _ _

____“Come in, come in!” Violet said, and he walked inside the house, taking of his backpack and his navy blue sweater._ _ _ _

____“Nice house. It’s new isn’t it?”_ _ _ _

____“Yeah… Long story”_ _ _ _

____Penny came in to the room, her shirt a little bit drier than before._ _ _ _

____“Hello! You must be Hiro. Nice to meet you!”_ _ _ _

____Hiro froze in his place at the first sight of Penny. He turned to Violet._ _ _ _

____“Vi, can we talk?” he whispered, and Violet took him aside, confused._ _ _ _

____“Not that I care,” he lowered his head “but, is that Penny from the TV show Bolt?”_ _ _ _

____“Yes I am” a voice spoke from behind them. Penny smiled, and Hiro turned around_ _ _ _

____“Oh…eh…Hi, Penny…” Hiro stammered, blushing a little._ _ _ _

____“Hi. So I guess I don’t need a presentation right?” she joked, but sounding nicely enough_ _ _ _

____“Eh no…I mean yes! I mean…”_ _ _ _

____“My last name is Forrester, by the way” she said_ _ _ _

____“Oh, my name is Hiro. Hiro Hamada”_ _ _ _

____“Pleasure”_ _ _ _

____Violet was laughing loudly behind them, and Wilbur looked at both of them and started to chuckle quietly, but ended up rolling in the floor, becoming visible to Hiro, who was happy to be distracted by something else._ _ _ _

____“Who is he?” He pointed at Wilbur, who stopped laughing instantly, and got up the floor._ _ _ _

____“This,” she shoved Wilbur in front of Hiro “fella over here is the real reason I asked you if you could come here. This is-“_ _ _ _

____“Vi, I think I’m capable of introducing myself properly, thank you very much”_ _ _ _

____“Ok Mr. Smartypants”_ _ _ _

____“Hey that’s my line!” he exclaimed, and a grin etched on Violet’s face. He turned back to Hiro_ _ _ _

____“Wilbur Robinson. Hi” Wilbur greeted Hiro, and they shook hands_ _ _ _

____“Hiro Hamada. Wait, Robinson? Robinson?! Are you in some way related to Cornelius Robinson, youngest winner of the Nobel prize?”_ _ _ _

____“Ehh, you could say so, but it’s…” Wilbur started, but Violet kicked him, and when he turned around, she gave him a death glare that made him stop at half sentence._ _ _ _

____“Ehh… right” Hiro withdrew his hand, suspicious. “Well, what do you need Vi? To fix something?”_ _ _ _

____“Exactly. Come here.” She walked outside._ _ _ _

____“Fine. Let’s see” Hiro said_ _ _ _

____“You might want to prepare yourself” Penny grinned_ _ _ _

____“Please, how hard can it be?” he said, bragging. They walked to the tree which Wilbur had hid the time machine behind. Wilbur took off the blanket it was covered on, and Hiro opened his mouth wide, surprised._ _ _ _

____“You want me to fix a car?! Or what the hell is this?” Hiro yelled_ _ _ _

____“It is, in fact, not a car.” Wilbur corrected “This, is a time machine. Built by my father, Cornelius Robins…” Violet kicked him again “Stop kicking me!” he shouted_ _ _ _

____“Seriously, you don’t know how to shut up, do you?” Violet said, annoyed. This is not how she planned to break to Hiro the fact that Wilbur came from the future._ _ _ _

____“Did you just said your dad is Cornelius Robinson? Cuz that’s the worst sheer nonsense I’ve ever heard, and I go to school with Fred” Hiro frowned “And let me tell you that if you’re trying to mess with my friend you’re gonna pay dearly”_ _ _ _

____“Excuse me, but if Violet had let me _finish _, you would have known that I come from the future, to be precise, from 2037, so, it is possible.” Wilbur explained___ _ _ _

______“Bullshit” Hiro said “Unbelievable”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Well it’s not like it's my life's wish to get stuck in 2015 where my parents aren’t even married yet and I can’t get help, but here we are. Besides, I don’t see a time machine store around the corner” Wilbur spat at him, and he clearly was getting annoyed._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Maybe you built it! And then you busted it!” Hiro shouted, and Wilbur began to laugh like a freak._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Me? An inventor? Hahaha! Please, do I look like a nerd? Hahaha!” Wilbur said between laughs._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You’re really pushing your luck, Robinson” Violet muttered, and Wilbur stopped laughing._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Prove you’re from the future then” Hiro smirked, and Wilbur rolled his eyes_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Fine. You want proof? Here it is, because apparently a time machine is not enough for you.” He searched on his pockets for something, and finally pulled out a piece of paper, and handed it to Hiro, looking at him menacingly. It was a little photo of him and his father, wearing charro hats in Mexico, smiling. It felt like it was years ago, although it had been less than 6 months ago._ _ _ _ _ _

______Hiro scrutinized the photo. It looked authentic_ _ _ _ _ _

______“But…but, how do we know it isn’t Photoshop?” he blurted, shaking the photo_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Where would you get a 40-year-old Cornelius Robinson to photoshop, huh?” Wilbur said, frowning as he snatched the photo from Hiro’s hands and folded it carefully into his pocket._ _ _ _ _ _

______Hiro knew it had to be real. There were no signs that showed otherwise. The man on the photo didn’t look like a 19-year-old, so it had to be true. Besides, if supers were real, why was it impossible for time travel to be so? Hiro sighed and said:_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Ok. I believe you” Hiro said “Let’s check this time machine out” he exclaimed, smiling._ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Violet and Hiro are childhood friends because Helen and Cass. Also Hiro doesn't know about Vi's powers. And yes, the photo he showed was the one from the MTR video game.
> 
> This was so fun to write, especially the scenes where they're just bickering around. Also flustered Hiro around the actress from his (secretly) favorite show.
> 
> Also, I'm going on a hiatus. I'm going to visit my family and I won't be able to continue writing from there. So I won't be around here until November. Although I will be trying to rewrite the next chapter to have it ready when I come back. Sorry! :(
> 
> Happy Halloween!
> 
> PS: I forgot something. I'm not taking into account any of the events of BH6: The Series. Hiro's timeline is a year after the movie ends. It will make sense (a little) on the next chapter.


	9. The Time Machine Montage

Time: June 20th, 2015, around 4 PM

"Ok. This is worse than I thought," Hiro said, taken aback.

His head was covered with dust and dirt when he took it out of the engine. Wilbur looked at him worried.

"So, how bad is it?" he asked, as he stopped to pace around the garden to listen.

"Dude, this...is way far from what I usually work on. You say you only crashed it? It looks like it was crushed to death by a bulldozer," he said as he shook the dust in his hair "I think I can fix it, but I'm gonna need some help and I will have to take it out of here. I need a good workspace and materials."

"Where are we supposed to take this?" Penny asked "There's only my house and here. I don't have enough space and besides, my mom's at home. You," she gestured at Hiro "don't live here, so you're out of question-"

"Actually, Vi calling me wasn't the only reason I came here."

"Huh?" Vi mumbled.

"I got an intership here at Midtown for a semester. They gave me an apartment and a private lab. It's not as big as the one I have at SFIT, but I think we can move the time machine there."

"You're moving here?" Violet asked, dazed by the news "When were you supposed to tell me this?"

"Right after I arrived, but I met you two, and I forgot"

"Hiro, that's amazing! We're going to live in the same city, like before!" she smiled widely, her eyebrows hiding behind her hair.

"Yep, how amazing," Wilbur interrupted "Can we please leave the emotional gushy friendly stuff aside for now? There's a time machine to fix."

"Looks like you have the emotional measures of a rock, Robinson," Violet said playfully.

"Oh, shut up, Miss _Let's freak out to death this random guy I found on the street,_ " Wilbur snapped

"Hey, if it wasn't for me, you'd still be crying at the bench at the store"

"I wasn't crying! I was frustrated!"

"Sure, whatever. Stop arguing like an old married couple and let's take this thing to Hiro's;" Penny said

"The problem," Hiro turned to face Penny, and they all worried "is _how_."

\-----------------------------------------------

Violet, Penny and Hiro had been sitting on the bench for a really long time, brainstorming ideas to move the time machine on Hiro's notebook.

"Ok, so we can't push the time machine to Hiro's because the whole city would see us, right?" Penny repeated for the nth time.

"Yes, we have that clear," Hiro said, annoyed, as he erased more doodles from his notebook. Penny narrowed her eyes.

"Can't we just make it invisible and take it to your lab?" Violet said irritated, leaning her head back.

"Yeah, let's pretend we're pushing thin air all over town, because that's not weird at all, is it Vi?" Hiro sneered.

"Ok, I see your point, no need for sarcasm." Violet rolled her eyes "But then how will we move it?"

"Can't you just work from here? We'll keep an eye on the time machine while you're away," Penny asked Hiro, but Violet shook her head instead.

"The noise would bring my parents to the yard and I can't think of a simple, not-weird-at-all explanation of why we have a mysterious winged car on the backyard."

"Dammit!" she said "Well, next plan"

"According to my notebook we're out of ideas." Hiro showed the girls the notebook, and they collectively groaned.

"Guys, seriously, we've been here for half an hour and we still have nothing!" Violet shouted

"Well, maybe we would have an idea if the one with the time machine was here," Penny hissed, and pointed at Wilbur, who was just a few feet away from them with the broken time machine.

"Hey! Robinson! Come help us!" Hiro glanced at Wilbur.

He kept silent, as if he hadn't heard him. Well, actually, he hadn't heard him. He hadn't heard anything they had said for a while now. He was staring blankly at the time machine, completely immersed in his thoughts. What Hiro had said before had kept him thinking. He had his hand in his pocket, holding tightly the photo he had so carelessly taken to his trip, not knowing that it would be the only proof he had in this place that he came from the future, that he was a Robinson, even though he might never see them again...

No. He couldn't be so pessimist. He had help now. Someone who actually knew something about this things. Everything was going to be alright. Sure, he had never spent so long in another time, so what? He had fixed time streams! Well, it was Lewis who fixed it, but still! He gave the pep talk! What kind of person would he be if he couldn't pep talk himself? Wilbur Robinson never failed, for God's sake!

"Wilbur!" 

He turned around, startled, to see Hiro right behind him, looking really pissed.

"Damn, you gave me a heart attack," he said.

"Well, sorry, but we're out of ideas, do you have any?"

"Ideas for what?" he asked, still looking like he was paying no attention to what Hiro was saying.

"To take the time machine to the lab! For what else?"

"Oh, right! Sorry, I got...distracted," he said, bowing his head and fiddling his fingers.

"Wilbur, are you okay?" Penny asked

"Yes, I'm fine," he said, shaking his head to concentrate "What ideas have you discarded?"

"We can't move it, neither visible or invisible, it attracts too much attention. And we can't move it " Violet showed him the notebook.

"What if we move it tonight? No one would see us, we just have to be quiet."

Violet sighed "Wilbur, this is Metroville. Home of the supers. They're everywhere. Do you honestly think they're not going to be patrolling or something like that? Most crimes are committed at night. There's always at least 3 or 4 supers distributed all around the city. And I honestly don't recommend messing with them. NEVER"

"How do you know that?" Wilbur asked, curious.

Violet shrunk back "Eh, reasons"

Wilbur looked at her suspicious, but he shrugged it off. He remained quiet for a few minutes as the other ones tried to brainstorm more ideas, and a plan came to mind.

"Guys! I have an idea-"

"Finally!" Violet chipped in

"-But you might not like it"

"Oh no," Hiro said, pinching the bridge of his nose "And it is...?"

"Disassembling the time machine and put the pieces in bags," he said, backing a few steps, expecting the worst reaction. And he was not wrong.

"WHAT?!" Hiro shouted exasperated, throwing his hands to his face 

"Look, I don't like it either. I mean, this is my dad's life work, and some 14-year-old dude is going to build it back, but what other choice do we have?"

"Thanks for the reassurance Wilbur"

"He's got a point though," Penny mentioned "No one will suspect anything about some shopping bags."

"Yeah, but still!" Violet yelled "Between the time it will take for Hiro to clean it, put it back together and fix it, it's going to be-"

"Between 2 or 3 weeks," Hiro finished, counting with his fingers.

That was something Wilbur hadn't thought of. If they managed to go unnoticed and get to Midtown, he still wouldn't get home soon. Maybe never.

But there really wasn't another option. If they didn't move the time machine, there was no way Hiro would be able to fix it. And if they moved it like it was, they would arouse suspicion, and none of them seemed to have the wood for a liar. There was no other way. At least there wasn't if he didn't want to alter the future (again) and return home safely.

"Wilbur, if we do this, you're risking any chance of returning by the end of this week," Violet said, and he nodded sadly.

"Are you sure?" Penny asked "I mean, we can always find anot-"

"No. It's gotta be this way. I don't want to risk the time stream, nor any of your...future selves," he muttered.

They looked at him, unsure about the decision made. Hiro felt a pinch of pain and...was it?...pity, on his chest. Now he felt obliged to fix the time machine. Wilbur needed to get back home. He probably had a family that was worried about him. He was the first one to react.

"Well, we don't have all the time of the world, do we?" he said, turning away from Wilbur and started to pace around "Violet, do your parents have a toolbox or something?"

"Yes, I'll go get it. Penny, I'm gonna need your help." She walked inside, and Penny soon followed.

As soon as they came back with the toolbox, they started working. It took them a while, mostly because they had to be extremely careful with it, because if one of the pieces broke there was no replacement. The time machine was big, and the pieces really small, which was a bit of a problem since they lost sight of them very easily. When they finished, they looked at the pieces lying on the floor, Wilbur looking specially concerned.

It felt...weird. His father's work, _the_ time machine, the one he had used hundreds of times to explore different times, different places, the time machine he had used to bring Lewis to the future, no more than a few months ago, now laid at his feet, on small pieces, like if it had never existed...

"WILBUR!" he heard someone yell, and turned to see Violet a few inches from his face.

"I'm talking to you. Can you hep us put _your_ time machine inside the bags?" She pointed to his chest with her finger as she spoke. Wilbur nodded, slowly coming back to reality. He picked a nearby bag and started putting the pieces inside it.

"Are you feeling well? You've been a little off today," she asked, completely catching him off guard.

"Er, no, I'm fine, I...I must be a little tired, that's all," he said, making the best fake smile he could, which surprisingly did not convince Violet.

"Yeah, you must be so tired, because 12 hours of sleep clearly weren't enough," she replied without missing a beat, and Wilbur's eyes widened.

"Wait, what do you mean?" He abruptly looked at where she had been, but she had already left to grab another bag.

After picking up everything and making sure no pieces were left behind, they finally clutched the bags and left Vi's house.

They got to Hiro's like half an hour later, or so they thought. The college was on the other side of town, so it was a long walk. People didn't look at them a single time, which was a relief. Violet and Penny, having walked around the city a thousand times, guided them across it.

Hiro and Wilbur were behind them, really quiet. Hiro wanted to try to talk to Wilbur, but he looked like he was in another universe. Or maybe he was ignoring him. They really hadn't crossed 2 words that weren't about the time machine. Maybe Wilbur was angry at him for not believing in him. Hiro decided to fix that quickly. Considering the amount of time they were bound to spend together, it wasn't convenient for one to be angry with him.

"Hey, I'm sorry"

Wilbur turned to look at him abruptly, confused "For?"

"For not believing you. We wouldn't have lost so much time if I had."

"It's ok, really. I probably acted a bit suspicious, that's it. I mean, I was a little shocked when Violet decided to help me"

"Really?" Hiro asked, and a doubt came to mind "By the way, what were you doing that you ended up here?"

"Er, well..." he looked around nervously, searching for something to change the subject, and much to his luck, he saw a sign in the distance that read "Midtown College"

"He-he-hey! We're here! Amazing!" he shouted, sprinting and leaving Hiro in cliffhangers.

Hiro opened the garage, and said "Home, sweet home". The garage had dust and spiderwebs in each corner, since it hadn't been used in a long time, but it was empty, so it was perfect. They left the bags next to the walls, and Hiro sat in a desk chair.

"So, I'll go into the building and get the materials. Luckily your dad already donated Robinson Inc. pieces to this college, so there isn't a problem with that. You 3 stay here and start unpacking, and let nobody see him," he looked meaningfully at Wilbur "we can't let everything go to hell"

"And who made you the leader?" Wilbur said, crossing his arms.

Hiro stopped in his tracks, and felt his head started to ache "Well, then go yourself and get the pieces won't you?"

They looked at each other menacingly for a few moments, until Wilbur sat on the floor defeated "Touché"

"Why don't we get some chairs to sit in? There's only one," Penny suggested

"Good idea," Violet said, following Penny outside.

Everyone went their way, except Wilbur, who stayed with the time machine.

"Again, alone," he sighed. He looked around, searching for something to do. He was not fond on cleaning so that wasn't an option. He sat on the chair, putting his feet over the table, waiting for the rest to return.

He fiddled aimlessly with his fingers. It was really boring. The campus seemed to be empty in summer, and the air was silent and calm. He couldn't open the door completely because he could not be seen, so whatever was happening outside he wasn't able to see it. After a few minutes, he decided he wasn't going to stay there, so he got off the chair, attempting to follow or catch up with Violet and Penny. Maybe if he was fast no one would see him. When he stood up, though, his ankle twisted, and he fell, hitting himself hard on the head.

"OOUUCH!!" Wilbur yelled, clutching his foot at the same time he touched his head. Luckily he wasn't bleeding, and sighed in relief.

Suddenly, he heard a sound behind him, like of a balloon being blown up. He turned around and saw that behind the boxes there was a red box from which now came out some sort of...thing? Wilbur crawled backwards, a bit frightened, although he didn't want to admit it.

The thing was a big robot that looked "quite cute," he thought, like a marshmallow. He came out of the red box, and walked to him the way a baby in a dirty diaper would.

"Hello, I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion," the robot greeted him.

"Hi?" Wilbur said, still catching on to what was going on.

"I heard a sound of distress. I activated when you said _Ouch_ "

"Yeah, I just twisted my ankle. No big deal," Wilbur snorted, getting up and slowly walking backwards.

"On a scale of 1 to 10, how would you rate your pain?" Baymax asked.

"What? No, I'm okay, really," he said, tapping the floor with his foot "See? No pain, everything's fine." He finger-gunned at the robot

"Does it hurt when I touch it?" Baymax reached to touch his foot. Wilbur jumped a few inches backwards.

"Hey! No touchy!" Wilbur waved his hands "No touchy!"

"I will now scan you"

"What? No, DON'T SCAN ME!" Wilbur shouted, pointing at him.

"Scan complete. You have a minor injury on the left side of your head. I recommend some rest and an ice pack in the a-"

"As much as I appreciate the concern, I don't have time for that now. So please, can you get on your box again?"

"You're my patient, I can't deactivate until you-"

"Well, you'll have to, because if Hiro finds out I let you out of your box, he'll be mad, and honestly it's not the best time to piss off the only person who can send me home." He jumped on Baymax, attempting to push him inside the box "Now, get, on, the, box!"

"Wilbur, what the hell are you doing? What's that?" someone asked behind him. Baymax spun around slowly, and he saw Violet holding some chairs and Penny right behind her, both with their heads tilted, really confused.

"Violet, ah...this is-" Wilbur started, but Penny cut him off.

"That's the cutest thing I've ever seen!!!" she yelled, and ran to hug Baymax. She hit him with such a force, that Wilbur bounced on Baymax and fell off. Violet ran to catch him, and he fell on Violet's arms. Wilbur raised an eyebrow, grinning, and Violet dropped him in the floor, annoyed.

"Is it a robot?" Violet asked, walking around Baymax

"Apparently," Wilbur answered, getting up. 

"Hello, I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion" Baymax repeated.

"He talks?!" Penny squeaked "He's more adorable now!!"

"Tadashi designed me to be huggable and cute"

"Tadashi?" Violet asked, her voice sounded grim "He built you?"

"Yes. Tadashi-" Baymax started, but Hiro stormed into the lab, and stopped precipitously when he saw them.

"Baymax!" Hiro yelled "Who turned it on? Who let him out?" he demanded, looking at the three of them. He then turned to Wilbur, who smiled sheepishly. He groaned.

"Are you okay?" Hiro asked annoyed

"Yes, I just fell, and then he appeared and he started to act really weird," Wilbur explained "Not that I was scared, of course"

"Yeah, sure" Violet smirked

Hiro sighed "Guys, this is Baymax. He's a healthcare robot companion. Tadashi created him before he...before he passed"

Violet looked down, Penny and Wilbur gasped. Hiro looked at his shoes, deliberately ignoring the other's reactions. There was an uncomfortable silence until Violet walked to him and hugged him.

"Hiro, I...I'm so sorry"

"It's ok Vi, really." He pulled off and smiled at her. She looked at him with a tilted smile, her eyebrows down.

Penny hugged him too, and Hiro blushed a little. He felt like he couldn't move. Baymax also approached him and embraced the three of them, taking their breath away "There, there."

"Er, guys, time machine."

They all turned to see Wilbur, scratching his nose and avoiding their stare. Violet frowned.

"Sure, Mr. Stoneheart"

Wilbur frowned back. Hiro quickly withdrew a bag from his backpack "Okay, here's the rest of the materials. We should start right now."

"Ok" Wilbur smirked "What do we do, genius?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I said I'd come back in November...
> 
> Sorry for taking so long. I barely had time to rewrite and edit in October, and between finals, extra classes and family meetings I had to leave this aside last month. But it's finally here! If I'm not wrong, this is my longest chapter to date. It was exhausting.
> 
> Chapter 10 isn't ready to post yet, so this would be the last chapter of this year. Hope you have enjoyed it so far. Happy Holidays to everyone! 
> 
> P.S: If Wilbur feels a little out of character, please comment. I'm worried about that.


End file.
